


Bittersweet

by xiaolianhua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, cafe!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: Minseok owns a little cafe in the middle of Beijing's university district. Popular blogger writes a review about the cafe which makes Minseok wonder who the blogger is.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> old fic from 2014, originally posted in LJ and AFF

No one knew how Little Deer looked like, no one knew if the blogger was man or woman, but they knew the blogger was the keeper of one of the most popular blogs on Baidu. The blog was dedicated to coffee, the writer going around to small cafes, leaving the chains out and finding all the faults in them. Some had awful music, interior design from hell, others had burnt coffee, tasteless coffee or too sweet or bitter brew. There were very few cafes that had been scaled to three or above on his scale of 5 coffee beans. 

Little Deer was malicious in their words that were all but nice and Minseok wondered how the blog had gotten so popular in the past half a year. So far his own café hadn’t been featured on it and Minseok waited until they would be featured. The café didn’t have that many regulars yet but he was proud of that he could pay the bills with it now and make some profit. Having his little café on the list would mean an influx of people, even if the review were bad. That’s just how much influence the Little Deer had on cafeholics. 

They weren’t famous but as they specialized in Korean style drinks, served some Korean treats along with Korean magazines and books, with some current drama playing at the screen on the far end of the café. Minseok had started the drama nights a while ago when a new drama had started in Korea that attracted attention also in China. 

The café was a small piece of Korea in the middle of Beijing’s pulsating university district. Minseok and Chen had been studying in the nearby university when they met and decided to take over the old café that was facing closure when the owners suddenly moved to Shanghai. It wasn’t easy, but with some help they managed to do it, and specializing in Korean stuffs was definitely proving to be a good choice. 

Their home country was gaining in popularity more day by day, the campus filled with Korean exchange students but also locals who wanted to learn the language of the country. Minseok had to admit that many of their loyal customers came more for the Korean drama and music than their coffee. The coffee wasn’t anything special but Minseok liked to believe that maybe some of them came back because of their coffee or then, for his coworker, business partner and best friend Chen. 

Minseok watched how effortlessly Chen flirted with the customers as he made their orders. His charismatic smile, bright eyes with sweet and melodic voice seemed to bring both women and men down to their knees. Somehow the other had grasped the Chinese language better than Minseok himself and while all could see Chen was indeed Korean, one wouldn’t be able to figure it out from his speech. 

Chen was effortlessly beautiful. Minseok had a time when he wondered if he actually liked the man more than he should. It was simple, really. Chen was flirty, had the way of speech and body language that just sucked you in and for once, Minseok enjoyed the fact that girls swarmed around the charming young man. More profit, more possibilities to improve their small but cozy café. 

Minseok realized that they had been featured when there was sudden influx of people, looking around in interest and filling the small space. They sold out the Korean traditional treats, forcing Chen to make some more and Minseok to take over the counter. 

“What can I get you?” Minseok asked with a smile, watching the pretty girl in front of him. He guessed the answer before she said, “Milk vanilla latte with cinnamon and… ah, sold out?” She said, pouting a little as she looked in the display. 

“Ah yes, sold out for now but we are making more.” Minseok said in accented Chinese that he never seemed to perfect.“Maybe you would like to taste one when we have it ready. It should take a couple of hours. Why not watching the new episode of Man from the Moon while you’re enjoying the latte?” Minseok smiled, ringing up the latte when she nodded with a smile. 

It had been the same for whole morning. Minseok took a rag and cleaned up some empty tables, taking the dishes back to the kitchen. “Do you remember who bought these in the past few days?” He asked as he walked to the kitchen, glancing at Chen. “You’re the one at the counter.” 

Chen shrugged. “I think it was the pretty dude I thought was a girl until he spoke.” He said, carefully pouring the honey mix over the puffed rice and mixing it. “I’m quite sure it was him. I mean, who orders milk vanilla latte with cinnamon and extra cream?” Chen rolled his eyes. “Girly drink for such a princess. You think he’s Little Deer?” 

“I’m quite sure it was,” Minseok grinned. “We’ll have to find a way for him to come back. I’m curious.” 

“Did you read it yet?” Chen asked, molding the pastry quickly and setting them to cool down. “Maybe we’ll find a way from there. He was quite taken with my face, there should be a mention.” 

“I highly doubt /that/ will bring him back.” Minseok said maliciously before leaving the kitchen with a cackle. Ah, teasing Chen was good. 

It was only later in the evening, after they closed the café that the two had time to sit down and read what the blogger had written about them. 

“Fox Star –a little Korean café, 3,5 stars” Minseok read aloud.

“The café is situated conveniently between two universities, definitely planned to attract the Korean students here in Beijing. This small café has a dull interior with toned down browns and cream shades, far from vibrant and youthful Korean style we all know. - -“ Minseok glanced at Chen before continued to read. 

“ - - The baristas, I could see the two are both Korean, quite good looking but not enough to save the dull atmosphere the café carries. One of them tried to flirt with me and I have to warn you, my readers, the barista seems to be quite a talker. While I was in the café, he flirted with everyone. It’s enough to make the coffee taste sour.” 

Minseok snorted, glancing at Chen when his friend exclaimed that no, that wasn’t how he was! That outrageous Little Deer!

“Hey, it seems to get little better from here.” Minseok said, reading further. “I chose milk vanilla latte with cinnamon and whipped cream along traditional Korean snack called yukwa. The service was fast but it didn’t seem they’re too busy. The dessert, yukwa was slightly warmed when served.” 

“The coffee was too sweet. It had too much cinnamon on it, especially after some was added on the whipped cream. I could hardly taste the coffee - -“ 

“Well who the fuck would after all the crap that has in!” Chen exclaimed, “He’s total bullshit. He asked for that, ‘make it sweet’,” Chen’s mimicked with ridiculous head moves. “He asked it only to be able to complain about it!” 

Minseok shrugged, “He never likes anyone, don’t take it to heart.” He said, patting Chen’s head while reading, “ - - The café’s interior is boring but cozy. The chairs are surprisingly good to sit on for a longer time and there is a quiet corner that is blocked away with a divider for some drama viewing. Currently they are showing two Korean dramas here, according to the schedule one on Mondays and Wednesdays and another on Tuesdays and Thursdays. The idea is good but not working.” 

“Not working?” Minseok frowned, looking at the said corner. “It works just fine. It’s not like we can have it open space or those who want to watch can’t because of all the noise going around.” 

“Sounds like he’s trying to find faults here even if there aren’t any.” Chen said, leaning closer to the screen. “He likes the dessert. He likes the yukwa, wow.” He grinned, shaking Minseok little. “Am I good? Am I? He loves them, see? Not too sweet but sweet and texture is intriguing. He’ll be back, I swear he will.” 

Minseok ignored him, gently biting his lower lip in thought as he read the blog post to the end. While he didn’t accept that the drama schedule was wrong, he could accept the coffee was too sweet. It could happen, even to Chen. 

“Chen.” He said quiet seriously, looking at the other. “If he comes back, tell me and I’ll serve him. Do whatever you need to lure him back in.” 

Chen grinned at him, his smile soon turning solemn as he watched his friend and boss. “I’ll see if I can find him. He didn’t look old, probably still studying or freshly graduated. I’ll snoop around.” 

Minseok did some changes at the café during next couple weeks. He drew a new menu board, added some seasonal decorations on the tables to bring some color, and he went as far as making a survey about the coffee taste. 

According to the ideas from the customers, he arranged one Saturday in a month to screen concerts and shows from Korean groups, one group per day. The first group he planned the concert on was TVXQ. Jongdae cackled at him when Minseok decorated the café with red and the posters. 

“Why do you even have all these?” He had asked while slipping a screening schedule on an L -stand and placed it on the counter. 

“I liked them when I was kid and I had to move my stuff here. You know my parents had to move to a smaller place now. I threw a lot away but they’re not touching these.” Minseok laughed, looking around with a pride. “Tomorrow will be awesome. You think the blogger will show up?”   
“Who knows,” Chen shrugged. “He seemed to like Koreans. But he might be into girls, should be easier to trick him in with SNSD.” 

“Why? What’s wrong with TVXQ? They had the biggest fanclub in all of Asia and the world. They’re talented and handsom-“ 

“And he might not be gay even if he looks like a girl!” Chen laughed, cutting him short by pushing Minseok out of the door. “Let’s go. We have long day tomorrow.”

“There is nothing, absolutely nothing wrong with liking TVXQ.” Minseok said, glaring at his friend. “You go first, I’ll leave soon. I have to check we have everything in case you have to bake more stuff.” 

Chen looked at him and shrugged, “Don’t stay too long and don’t sleep here again.”   
“I won’t.” Minseok smiled, “Now go on.” 

In all honestly, just because Minseok liked TVXQ it didn’t mean that he was gay because of that. No, he knew some other fanboys while he was still back home in Seoul, but he supposed Chen was right. Guys had generally more interest on girls, with their nice boobs and long legs in tiny shorts, but it just wasn’t his thing. 

Re-checking that everything was ready, Minseok locked the doors. If only the Little Deer would show up again. He really wanted to see who it was that was degrading all the cafes around the city. 

The next day started up busy; Minseok working with Chen in the little kitchen behind the counter as they made the traditional snacks. Shortly before opening there was already a small line of girls waiting outside the door. 

“Seok, there’s bunch of people waiting already. I didn’t know they’re that popular here!” Chen called as he smirked and waved to the people through the glass door before continuing to set the tables and chairs down. 

“For real?!” Minseok yelled, peeking from the kitchen. “Of course they are but wow, we never had a line like this on Saturday morning. Let’s hope it goes on through the day.” He smiled, telling Chen to open up early. It wouldn’t hurt to start the day like this. 

The café would be filled with the group’s music, DVD sets were scheduled to be shown every two hours and ending with two full concerts in a row; their first ever and the final one. Minseok sang along the song playing currently when a man stopped in front of him, clearing his throat to gain the barista’s attention. 

“Oh, welcome to the Fox Star, how can I help you?” Minseok said, looking up with a smile. 

He should have been embarrassed, if judging from the raised eyebrow and judging look from the man who wanted his attention, but Minseok thought his voice was good enough and the man in front of him was cute, adorable even with big eyes and long soft blond hair. 

“Would you like to have some coffee, tea? Today we are serving a special menu. Why don’t you take a look?” He smiled, pointing at the separate menu that listed five different sets of coffees and desserts, named after TVXQ members. 

“I’ll take the Jaejoong set.” The man said after thinking for a while, “Give me the coffee black, no sugar.” 

“Sure thing. It’s 35 yuan.” Minseok smiled, accepting the money before turning to make the bitter Americano. “Would you like to have the cookie warmed? It’s even better with slightly melting chocolate.” He asked, looking at the man as he waited for the coffee to drip. 

“If you recommend it then sure, why not?” 

“Strongly recommended.” Minseok said as he finished the drink, “We bake the cookies here ourselves. This batch was made today.” He explained as he took a chocolate chip cookie and placed it on a plate before heating it slightly in a microwave. “Are you also a fan TVXQ or did you just happen to walk by and decide to have some coffee?”

Before the man had a chance to answer, Chen came from the kitchen. When he noticed the man he smirked and sauntered to the counter. Taking the plate from the microwave he leaned over and winked to the man, “He’s obviously back because of me, aren’t you Little Deery?” 

The man sputtered, staring at the barista before looking at Minseok who was gaping at him before he seemed to regain his posture and hit the other barista, hard. 

“I’ll fire you if you keep doing that to the customers.” He said before bowing deeply to the man, “I’m sorry for my co-worker. I think the heat from the oven made him crazy.” 

The blogger gave him a once-over, snatching his tray, “For that I’ll rewrite the review.” He said, staring right at Minseok before walking to a free table. 

“Chen!” Minseok gasped, hitting him again, “Look what you did! Why would you do something like that to a customer! I’m not allowing you to serve anymore.” 

Chen laughed, glancing at the blogger, “Well at least I confirmed it is him. Now go and charm him for good review. Don’t think I didn’t see how you ogled him.”

“I would kick you out if you didn’t own half of this and actually did bring the customers back.” Minseok sighed in defeat. “I’ll see what I can do. But are you sure it’s him? He doesn’t look like he’d be all negative.” 

“Mhmm, believe or not and he did say he’d rewrite the review.” Chen said, shrugging at his friend before turning to the next customer and charming her off her feet. 

Minseok rolled eyes and took a breath as he strode to the table where the blogger was sitting, watching the screen with mild interest. “Excuse me? I’m Kim Minseok, owner of this café. I’m really sorry about my coworker and I’d like to make it up to you by offering a refill for free or another dessert if you’d like.” 

Minseok watched the man, taking in his beauty. He cleared his throat when the man didn’t respond and spoke again,“Mister? Would you like to have a refill or dessert?” 

The blogger grinned as he watched the screen. He had heard the man the first time, choosing to ignore him for the fun of it. Schooling his expression to neutral, he turned to look at Minseok. “Are you trying to buy me off with that? I won’t write a better review now that you know my identity and try so obviously to score a five-star review.” 

“No! No that’s not…” Minseok started, shaking his head quickly before pausing and talking more calmly. “That’s not it, mister. Here we aim for customer satisfaction. I’m extremely sorry about the rude way my co-worker spoke to you so without any back thoughts, we’re offering you a small gift.” 

The blogger seemed to contemplate for a moment, humming as he watched Minseok closely. “Why TVXQ?” 

“Eh?” Minseok breathed, blinking at him, “Ah today? Well, I thought this café needs some events after your review. This seemed like a nice plan, Kpop is huge here now.” He smiled, looking around the crowded café, “If you like them, don’t miss out on the concerts later in the evening.”

“Are you their fan? I’ll stay if you’ll watch with me.” 

“I-We’ll be busy, I can’t watch but you’re right, I am their fan.” Minseok declined the offer politely and bowed again, “I’m afraid I have to get back to work but let me know when you’d like to have the refill or sweet dessert.” 

The blogger left before the concert screening started and Minseok tried hard to mask his disappointment as he went to clean off the table. His eyes caught some writing on a piece of paper: ‘I’ll take the refill and the dessert to dorm room 485, building C. You better come along with them. – Luhan’ along the neat scribble was a phone number. Minseok pocketed the note, quickly bringing the dishes to the back as the tried to avoid Chen. 

“Seokie~~ Did your lover boy leave already?” Chen smirked, following his friend to the back. “It was adorable, you know. He kept looking at you after you came back from his table. He never took the coffee, right? Still not satisfied with it, huh? Wonder if he writes again, I mean, I should have served it.” 

“You should just shut up, Chen. Unless you want to stay here alone rest of the evening.” Minseok said, glaring at his friend. “His name is Luhan, and he’ll be back for the refill. He asked me to remember it so next time he gets it for free. “

“Ooooh, you got the cutie’s name.” Chen grinned, stealing a cookie to munch on it while poking more fun of his friend until Minseok kicked him back to the counter. 

The remaining hours went quickly, the café full and some opting to drink while standing as they watched the concert, gasping and screaming at the boys on the screen. 

After cleaning up, Minseok sent Chen home, staying back to count the today’s income, filing it away before making two cups of coffee and packing cupcakes in a take-away bag. Picking up his phone, Minseok took a breath before sending a message to the number he received earlier. 

‘Hope you’re still awake. Cup of coffee and a cupcake on the way.’

The response was immediate, ‘I’ll be waiting, sweet buns.’ 

Minseok laughed at the message, locking the door to the café before slowly walking through the campus area without knowing how this night would turn out to be. But he supposed it wouldn’t hurt to get to know the man better. Even if he had to pay for the coffee. 


End file.
